The present invention relates to a display control device, a display control system, a display control method, and a display control program.
A technique that, when a vehicle is moving backward, superimposes a guide line indicating a predicted path of backward motion on a rearward video image captured using a rear camera mounted at the back of the vehicle and displays this video image on a display unit such as a monitor to easily and accurately guide the vehicle to a parking space has become popular recently.
For example, the vehicle-mounted imaging device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-211432 takes a video showing the back of a vehicle at the time of parking the vehicle, for example, and displays the video image showing the back of the vehicle on an in-vehicle monitor, and further superimposes a predicted path in the moving direction of the vehicle on this video image showing the back of the vehicle.